The annoyance that stayed
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: Saitou and Misao, pursuing a relationship with each other, have a spat, and fluffyness ensues.


AN: One shot, fluffy Saitou/ Misao. This hit me after having problems with my own boy and so inspired, I figured I'd share. For those of you waiting for updates on OH, I've lost my fanfics because my other computer died. I just recently got a new computer and so I had to change everything and update everything and get new passwords and that sort of fiddle faddle. So in an essence I did die, my fanfics going with me, and I've risen up like a phoenix out of the ashes. I've been struggling over the depression over the lost work I'd done. I'll try to get the next chapter up eventually. Bear with me.

"Let me guess" Saitou nearly spat yellow eyes narrowed on one Itachi girl who glared defiantly at him "You were expecting sweets, or sweet nothings or perhaps some chocolates? Well here's a new flash for you Itachi, I'm _not_ that kind of guy" He informed her.

"Ouuuwww…" Misao growled, charging in for a punch. Saitou blocked her punch, dipping to avoid the foot that was aimed for his head as he blocked her asault.

"You honestly think I'd ASK for something I'd never get?" Misao growled, continuing her assault. "Please, as if I'd bother" She replied scoffing, sarcastically.

"What is it with you and assuming you've got _me_ all figured out!" She cried managing to cuff him.

"I KNOW you!" She continued. " I know you would never EVER give me those things even if I asked for them, That's not your nature!" Misao didn't duck in time to miss his foot. She went tumbling.

Recovering on her feet, knowing this was another one of their training sessions and that he wasn't about to go easy on her just because they were in a couples spat, she charged again. She was beginning to grow used to working out their problems through these fights, enjoying that even now he was teaching her, training her.

"I don't even begin to think I comprehend you Itachi!" He replied, getting barreled into. They hit the floor, his breath nearly knocked out of him from the quickness of her attack. He counteracted her by rolling, pinning her.

"Then why do you always assume the WORST whenever I want to talk to you?" Itachi cried, using her legs to knock into the side of his thigh. He cried out as he was effectively dead legged and she pinned him.

Saitou groaned. He'd taught her this move, and now he had an emerald eyed fury on top of him, demanding an answer as she gasped for breath. His glance told her he had surrendered and she released her hold, un moving from her spot on top of him. As her looked into her firey jade eyes, he couldn't help but notice the wisps around her hair, having come loose from her braid during their sparing match. He longed to reach up and tuck them behind her ear, but knew she certainly wasn't in the mood right now to let him. He also noticed her flushed cheeks as she panted for breath, and her tongue sliding across her lips. He couldn't tire of her spirit, despite the annoyance it gave him whenever she had a problem with him.

"I KNOW that look, don't you dare try to squirm your way out of this by being cute!" Misao snarled, reaching for her kunai from her wrist guards. Saitou dove in for the kill, reversing their pin, using his full weight to pin her down. Amber eyes gleamed in victory. He gave her a wolfish grin as he came closer to her face.

"And why not?" He breathed, amber eyes filled with desire for the weasel girl, squirming, intimately pressed beneath him.

"Because we need to FINISH this!" She whined, squirming and struggling to no avail.

"Mmm.."Saitou replied, hot breath running across her neck as he admired her skin.

Her voice softened. "Saitou…Please…" Pools of green met his amber eyes, in a look her could never seem to refuse. Sighing, he rolled off of her, coming to sit on his knees. She plopped herself into his lap, staring deep into amber eyes. He could never be surprised for the amount of affection and endearing love they held for him. Every time he looked into them, her eyes, which only held truth for him, deepened as her flood of feelings for him changed over their time together. It scared him, as it refreshed him, and challenged him to match them with his own. They still hadn't addressed that subject, neither wanting to ruin what they had now with words and thoughts.

"I'm trying not to be as girly and emotional about things. I know you don't like girls like that and I understand you don't respond to girls giving you subtle hints or trying to talk you into showering them with love and affection and things. That's not you and I'm okay with that." She replied, green eyes shimmering with the force of her emotions.

"But when I want to talk to you, please don't assume it's just about those sort of things. We've been through those issues before, and I know that you show me your feelings in your own ways. But understand that because you're someone I care about, I want to talk to you…. about everything"

She paused, laughter entering into her eyes, and a smile working its way onto her lips.

"You know me, I'll want to talk about everything and anything with you, but only because it's you…."Her smile softened.

"Because of me?" Saitou asked her eyebrow arching.

"I want to know what you're thinking, about everything and anything, because…."She blushed, struggling with the words.

"Because?" He pressed, breath holding in anticipation. His soul needed to hear these words.

He'd been so crushed by disappointment with Tokio's death. He'd receded inside himself, ignoring the pain, hiding his weakness until he'd nearly strangled his soul, with silence. His newest interest, one Itachi girl, on his lap, had kept him from loosing his sanity.

"Because I want you" She growled playfully, poking his chest. "I want to know you, and be with you and grow with you, and discover who you are beneath your wolfish exterior" She exclaimed, glomping him.

He hit the floor, with Itachi falling softly on top of him, her giggles, causing a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. _There were worse things in life_, he thought, _than to be pounced upon by Itachi. _

Tucking the extra strands that had come out of her braid upon their sparring, he ran his hands down the sides of her head, burrying them in her hair as he stopped to pull her towards him. Even now, with all they'd been through, she blushed at their proximity, savoring each moment she was held captive by his amber eyes. Lips converged in a sweet, endearing kiss. She loved the smell, of him, the feel of his lips on hers, and being held close by him.

He broke the kiss, knowing if they took things too far, he'd never get anything done today, and they had a busy day ahead of them. She broke the kiss, pouting, left wanting more.

"You know," He whispered softly, amber eyes almost glowing in their own feel.

"I don't deserve you" His smile, one her rarely showed anyone, much less her, made her heart soar.

"I know," She replied, with a smirk to match his very own. "That's why I'm still here" she replied, a devilish look crossing her features.

"_Some_ one has to keep you humble" She laughed, jumping off of him, just daring him to chase her but waiting to see if he was game.

"And you're assuming that's you, I presume?" Saitou challenged, getting onto his feet, watching her to see what she'd do.

"Of course" She replied with a grin, green eyes sparkling, "Someone has to take care of you, poor Old man"

She flicked, her tongue out, sprinting out the shouji door, her laughter filling the house. Saitou followed after her, knowing these games were what made their relationship "childish". He didn't frown upon the fact, as he'd so often done before. She made him feel young and spry, knowing that while the games they played were "childish" if not completely lacking in personal discipline and pride, they both loved every minute of it. Trouble was, despite all of those reasons that he should remain stiff and unyielding, he didn't seem to care around her. He chased her out the shouji door, pumping his legs to close the gap, following the melodic train of her laughter, and catching a glimpse of the sun as it shone brightly upon their modest house. It would be a good day.


End file.
